Vanilla is for Ice-Cream
by SomethingHereAndThere
Summary: Who knew Brick could bring out her submissive side out so easily? And that his dominant personality could be so sweet? Brick and Blossom are in a D/s relationship and it turns out to be way more complicated when you have nosy siblings to hide from, a city to save and the traditional rivalry between the reds getting in the way.


I like D/s and I like the reds. So obviously I had to write something like this. It's nothing huge or anything. Just to get the creativity juices flowing as I proceed with my more serious story.

All in all, this is all for you, pervy fuckers who wanted to see sex-slave-commander-and-leader.

 **Chapter 1**

At her senior year, Blossom Utonium was a top student, class president, PowerPuff role model, almighty Little Miss Perfect. She swayed down the school hallway, her focus on next class. She did have a lunch break before that, so maybe she could-

"Room 208. _Now_."

The quiet voice came from behind, to which she responded with a swift nod as he passed by her in his way, turning left ahead.

A little smile played in the redhead's lips as she walked the same way. She knew that tone of voice - dark, rough and full of bad intentions.

 ** _The Night Before_**

 _"Please, what Puff?" Brick demanded, brushing his lips by her ear._

 _Blossom swallowed, fingers twirling in the ropes that held her hands behind her back. She was also deprived from her sight as he'd blindfolded her but her helplessness did not stop Brick's hands from pinching one of her nipples while the other took its sweet, sweet time caressing her softest spot below the waist._

 _"I..." she bit down her lip._

 _"Hmm?" his murmur was mocking, as his stroke got more intense. Blossom trembled so hard, his other hand let go of her nipple to support the nape of her neck "Well, look who's all twitchy, huh."_

 _That move certainly did not help her case - the more he stroked, the wetter she got and oh that strong grip on her hair. She tried to get the words out but it still took her some effort to be totally submissive._

 _"Brick, let me go, come on..." she moaned "P-please. You know what's gonna happen-" her speech was cut off by her own gasp - his strokes were indeed getting intense._

 _"Tsk, no can do babe" he chuckled "That's where all the fun is. Don't you think?"_

Yes. She fully agreed.

Room 208 was an empty classroom in a more deserted part of Townsville High to which Brick conveniently had the key locker. Everytime he called her there, things caught fire. Maybe it was the rush of being at school, or at broad daylight when she was supposed to be Blossom, Little Miss Perfect instead of Blossom, submissive slave girl, but being in the room 208 did help Blossom to give in to Brick's control.

Usually it would take Brick a whole lot of teasing to get her to obey but in Room 208? All he had to do was to give her that particular wicked smirk... Which was pretty much what she saw when she entered.

Brick laid down against the blackboard as he tossedher the keys "Lock the door."

She quickly complied and looked back at him with a wide grin on her lips.

The ruff scoffed "You got that slutty face on..." he chuckled, as he reached for his bag, bringing out her o'collar and leash chain from it. He stretched the chain a bit before smirking at her "C'mere. All fours."

Mind you, Blossom Utonium, head of the PowerPuff Girls would NEVER be caught dead on being bossed around by anyone else, any other time. Ever... Except for when Brick Jojo went on dominant mode, then her knees simply melted.

Blossom could imagine what she looked like crawling on her hands and knees for him, with that big goofy smile splattered on her face. No wonder Brick called that her "slutty face". But given the circumstances, Blossom had gone full submissive mode and not a single damn was given. She didn't even mind her long hair falling down to the floor. _That's_ how much in trance she was into.

"Knees"

She complied once again and on her neck the collar went. The Rowdyruff tucked at the chain attached at it.

"You seem pretty excited, considering how hesitant you were last time" He said, smirking down at her.

"I have my days" she batted her lashes as her fingers dance around his belt.

"Oh yeah" Brick arched an eyebrow "You have the days when I have to _make_ you my bitch and the days when you simply _are_ my bitch. Isn't that right?" he chuckled again, brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

Blossom bit down her lip to suppress a giggle. Being a RowdyRuff's bitch wasn't a laughing matter!

So, why had her hands gone to his belt again?

"The hell you think you are doing, _pet_?"

Oh now that sent her shivers.

"Did you forget about permission rules?"

The PowerPuff swallowed down her ecstasy.

She wanted to undo his belt, worship it from shaft to tip, swallow him while he tightened his grip on her hair and ordered her around, controlling her actions like a videogame. Harder. Deeper. Yeah, that's right. All the way. Sometimes in good days, he'd whack his belt on her back and ass while she did the job.

Maybe that could be a good day.

Brick tugged at the leash again "Which reminds me, who the hell gave you permission to leave last time?"

Blossom looked up at him, blinking for a bit. Images from the last time they were together flashed by her mind and... Oh... damn.

"I, I, ah, hum..." she stammered upon the words before getting herself together (which was pretty hard given her position) "There was a bank robbery! You were awake when my sisters called me-"

"...Aaaand that is, somehow, an excuse to not ask for permission to leave because...?" Brick did not look impressed, as he looked down at her.

She let out a sigh, slumping down on her knees "Come on Brick!" she moaned "We were done anyway, so why does it even matter?"

"Because, _my dear_..." he voice tone became dangerously low and throaty "When we _meet_ , you _are_ , by default, my pet, slave and overall property until I give you permission to leave and be the prissy bitch you naturally are."

Submissive or not, this made Blossom glare up at him as she folded her arms - though yes, still on her knees at his feet.

Brick sighed, rolling his eyes "Get up."

Again, she complied and felt herself being pulled against his body "You do know what this means, don't you?" the smirk was there again.

Blossom's eyes lit up "A... punishment?"

Brick nodded with a large smirk on his lips "Though I still have to figure out what I should do to you" he squinted his eyes at her "Can't afford having my nicest belts ruined by your chemical-X-resistent skin."

"Oh" Blossom's eyebrows rose "So... what do you plan on-"

"Hhhm..." Brick clicked his tongue "I do have a few ideas on my mind."

The redheaded girl controlled herself to not roll her eyes. _You always do. Sadistic bastard._

"Well," she frowned "...what are they?"

Brick's smirk was getting more devilish "I still have to choose, _dear_. So many ideas, so little time..." he sighed, detaching the chain from the collar "You are gonna keep the collar on, by the way."

It took the PowerPuff a while to process those words "What!?" she squealed, taking a few steps back as fingers lingered upon the leather collar. It was thick with a chunky silver ring attached "B, Brick people are-"

"Here" he said, tossing her a pink scarf before putting his backpack back on his shoulder "Put it on. Should do the trick until I decide what your punishment will be."

"And when will that be!?" she squealed "I, I got my finals coming up and, I can't wear a cotton scarf everywhere, also what if I have to save the city and-"

"You'll figure that out" he winked at her "Smartest girl in Town and all that."

Blossom glared as he simply left the room, leaving her all wet and bothered - no fingers strokes, no dick sucking, no belt hitting or hair pulling...

Her pink eyes fell upon the cotton scarf - it was soft, long and thick. Perfect for the spring weather they were having and just the shade of pink she liked the most.

Slowly, Blossom's glare was replaced with a smile when she realized one thing: it was new and Brick had bought it specially to her.


End file.
